


Brutal Reality

by Daydream_Hollow_Eyes



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Hollow_Eyes/pseuds/Daydream_Hollow_Eyes
Summary: READ TAGS AND WARNING PLEASEPuck's life hasn't always been easy, he'd been through a lot and the scar aren't shown often.{Found this headcanon on Tumblr by a random anon from Enbyintegrity, so I decided to take a spin at it :)}
Relationships: Hinted Jamack/Puck (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Brutal Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntegrityProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntegrityProductions/gifts).



> READ TAGS BEFORE GOING AHEAD!!!! I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNING BEFORE READING THIS!!!!
> 
> On that note, this is a gift for Enbyintegerity/IntegrityProductions!!! They answered and ask on their Tumblr by an anon who quite promptly stated that Otters shove their young in the face a predator to envoke sympathy on them. So I took the idea and wrote about it!!!

_ “You know what the rules are, right?” _

_ “1. Run to a safe place that’s nice and guardable and has food and water. _

  1. _Don’t stop for any food or water, or else the seeker will find you_
  2. _Don’t come out until mama and papa find you!”_



_ “Perfect! Now go and find the  _ **_best_ ** _ hiding spot, we’ll find you in about 2 hours.” _

_ “We love you Puck.” _

  
  
  
  
  


It all seemed like a game. That’s all it looked like from the surface, a bunch of little otter pups running around in the forest, or swimming in the water as if not a care in the world. It was fun, but he slowly began to notice how one of his brothers or sisters would disappear after the game. He always asked his mom and dad, asking when they would come back.

  
  


They never answered.

  
  


He’s grown used to the feeling of hunger, the way it would claw at him. It was always during the games as well, but he knew the rules. His siblings would always break the rules, they always stopped and got food or water, trying to get Puck to do the same. But he liked the game, it was fun and despite his hunger he always managed to find the  _ best  _ hiding spots out of his family.

He wasn’t stupid, but he was oblivious to the world around him at times, he got attached to things and mutes and it showed. His family was his pride and joy, everything was done together and it was always like that, no matter what. Puck was the youngest, always trying to get his older siblings to play with him while they were on the move.

He would notice the bags under their eyes, how they gave him a small and weak smile with the words, “Maybe later,” that touched his ears. Leaving his stomach filled with disappointment as he went off to mama and papa’s side.

He used to love hide n’ seek, it was a fun game, he would always find large run down buildings. Going in and hiding searching around the array of long shelves or corridors looking for some food or clothing. It was always a fun experience when he was younger, always making up strange worlds that he would play with his siblings. He remembered stuffing his pockets with food and trying on different clothes.

He remembered his older sister hosting him up into the ceiling of a store, and telling him to stay quiet and wait till mama and papa caem to get him. Puck was scared as he watched his siblings rush off into different areas of the store, the sound of hushed voices then-

  
  
  


Silence…

  
  
  


It felt like ages, Puck was peering over the edge of the small hole, sweat drenched his fur as he waited, hearing the shuffles of his siblings as they shushed each other. The sound of shoes crunching on the broken glass made him freeze and make his breath quiet, he watched as a group of wolves showed up, they looked around sniffing the air, looking for something. Or rather…

  
  
  


Someone.

  
  
  


They darted off into the directions of his siblings, his eyes stretched wide feeling like they were bulging out of his head. The terrified screams of his siblings drew closer until they were in sight, his sister was defending herself with a sharp piece of metal she had found. Slashing at the wolf, only to hear her piercing scream as the wolf bit down on her arm. Puck could hear the bone shatter, throwing his sister around like a toy. The sounds of her sobbing, blood droplets flying everywhere.

He could hear his other siblings crying and screaming, but his eyes were locked on his older sister. Her eyes looked distant as she sobbed, blood pooling from her arm. The wolf hovered over her, and swiftly snapped her neck. Everything turned to white noise as Puck looked horrified and just looked at his sister fall limp from the killing blow, his sibling screams intensified as they were brought into view.

He looked over, head fuzzy and everything turned into slow motion. Everything was muted, the putrid smell of blood and guts filled his nose but he was still as could be from shock. He wanted to throw up, but he knew the rules all too well, his siblings soon fell limp. The wolves laughed, before declaring a feast, and Puck stayed still and didn’t move. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, these were his  _ siblings  _ for crying out loud!

Looking in horror he saw his siblings bodies being torn apart, their flesh torn so easily between the wolves strong jaws. The clothes torn and ripped as the wolves ripped open their chests and stomachs letting their insides fall out. The squelshing of their paws stomping into the open wounds to get a touch piece to feast on.

After what seemed like hours, even days. The wolves left, laughing and joking, leaving Puck to look down at his now hollowed and lifeless siblings. He waited a few more minutes, he hesitated to go down and wait for mama and papa to come and get him.

“Puck!” His mama’s voice sounded horrified, Puck hurriedly climbed down from the ceiling.

“MAMA!!!” Puck shouted he rushed past his siblings and into his mama’s arms, He could hear his father gasp and his other siblings scream in horror. He nuzzled into his mama’s stomach, he felt himself being picked up, his mother soothing him and pushing back his fur. Flattening his ears Puck closed his eyes.

  
  
  


It was the first he cried.

  
  
  


Two years had passed and Puck had tried to cover up his sorrow and grief from his family. He was ten now, riding on his papa’s shoulders always calmed Puck down. But he started to notice that after one game of  _ hide n’ seek  _ his papa would hold his shoulder from time to time and when mama put her paw there he would wince. Puck soon stopped riding on his papa’s shoulders for the sake of keeping him intact.

His mama had slowly stopped singing as more and more of his siblings vanished, he was worried for her and Puck could hear his mama crying about how it was her fault that they were all dead. Papa tried to comfort her, but ended up crying as well, Puck didn’t get much sleep after that.

  
  
  


The game grew more and more intense for sure. Hiding was becoming increasingly difficult and Puck was losing siblings faster than ever, his mama and papa’s health started to decline and he began to worry about them. Vivid nightmares of finding their bodies torn apart, his mama’s eyes ripped out of her skull in one nightmare, and his papa’s head had been decapitated in another. Sleeping became a challenge.

  
  
  


His mother’s head quickly perked up, and looked around. The look in her eye seemed more horrified and frantic, she quickly grabbed papa and Puck’s world began to slow. This was the time he would lose them, his gut twisted as he walked over to them.

“Mama? Papa?” He tugged on his papa’s sleeve and looked up at them. The both looked down and back at each other. His mama crouched down and firmly gripped his shoulder, tears brimming in her eyes.

“You know what the rules are, right?”

“One, run to a safe place that’s nice and guardable and has food and water.

Two, don’t stop for any food or water, or else the seeker will find you

Three, don’t come out until mama and papa find you!” He tried to sound happy, but he knew the crack in his voice when he said  _ mama  _ and  _ papa  _ had given it away.

“Perfect! Now go and find the best hiding spot, we’ll find you in about 2 hours.” His mama smiled and kissed his forehead, papa crouched down and placed his hat on top of Puck’s head giving him a smile. Puck was pulled in close and hugged tightly, he could feel his mama and papa’s tears fall on his shoulder.

He rushed off and waved to them, giving them the brightest smile that he could muster.

“We love you Puck.” They both shouted, their voices breaking as Puck ran off into a secluded area.

  
  
  


He had found a small apartment studio. It was filled with foam mats and some broken microphones, he had stayed in there for a long time, he didn’t know how long it was, his stomach had started to hurt from hunger and he was tired. But, he still hoped that his mama and papa would find him. After all, he had the  _ best  _ hiding spot out of everyone in his family, he pulled himself into a ball and buried his face into his arms.

  
  
  


Waiting for mama and papa to find him, and tell him he did a great job at hiding again.

  
  
  


Waiting for his sisters to go around and look for awesome clothing, and to do a fashion show with them.

  
  
  


Waiting for his brothers to find some new tricks on how to get up buildings or the best way to find food.

  
  
  


He waited for his family to find him.

  
  
  
  


Puck was sweating now. Waking up in a cold sweat, horror had filled his head as he replayed the images. Covering his mouth he tried to stifle his sobs, slowly getting out of the bed he hurried off outside to try and calm himself. Everything was too loud and too quiet at the same time, hot and cold, he could feel everything yet nothing all at once.

“-ck? Puck?” The voice made the otter look up but he didn’t face the voice.

“Are you alright?” He could feel Jamack place a hand on his shoulder and Puck leaned into it. He covered his eyes with one hand, trying to gather his thoughts. He should have been more careful when it came to getting out of the room that he shared with the frog, he was an idiot for not thinking.

“Why don’t we sit down.” Jamack guided Puck to the edge of one of the ledges that loomed over Timber Cat village, Jamack still had his hand on Puck’s back. Rubbing circles to calm him down.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened. I can try to distract you from what your think-”

“No,” Puck took a deep breath, “I-I need to talk to someone about it.”

Jamack nodded, he listened to Puck. he listened and felt his body go stiff at the mention of Puck having to watch his siblings be eaten in front of him, how he had vivid nightmares of his family dying and blaming him. How he waited in a music studio for two days straight waiting for his parents to find him, how his nightmares still haunted him. Puck was on the verge of tears now, clenching at his clothing not wanting to say anymore.

Jamack slowly wrapped his arm around Puck and pulled him closer to his side. They didn’t speak the rest of the night, they stayed like that for a few minutes before Puck pointed out that they should go back to their room. Puck didn’t want to fall asleep, and Jamack could see that, the fear that lay behind Puck’s eyes and how he looked ready to break down.

He kept his arm wrapped around the otter, wanting to make Puck feel safe and secure. He pulled him close whispering that everything was okay, and that he was alright. That it wasn’t his fault, telling him about the world that they’ll get to live in once Emilia is gone, and how Jamack will keep him safe no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing graphic things as I didn't want to go do dark with this short fic, but I hope you guys like it regardless!!
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Shares are very much appreciated!!


End file.
